Hibo Riders: O Guerreiro Perdido
by GeoHikari
Summary: Todos os universos e suas vidas foram todas salvas graças aos Hibo Riders,mesmo eles perdendo um de seus s um dos terríveis Shin Overlords retorna de sua derrota e quer acabar com a justiça de sua forma.Eis que,para enfrenta-lo,surge um jovem que é amigo dos heróis e possuidor de poderes impensáveis;e á ele a missão de evitar a origem de uma nova era de maldades.


O Guerreiro Perdido

Capitulo 1 - Quem Phillippi?

Um grupo de amigos que se conheciam em um site social,o Facebook,fizeram peti es para que o grupo idol Kamen Rider Girls viessem fazer um show no dos esfor os,  
todos eles conseguem e as integrantes anunciaram que fariam um show no pais;mas uma estranha dimens o as sugam para uma outra realidade e os f s as seguem,iniciando uma aventura em que vários vil es surgem,ambos vencidos pelos rapazes,que se auto-denominaram Hibo ,um dos f s,Charles Krugger,um escritor que tem uma grande adimira o por Kaori Nagura,uma das integrantes,morre ao enfrentar o mais poderoso dos inimigos,deixando-a aos que o sonho duradouro de um f tinha se encerrado,e para a propria cantora,seria uma ferida na sua vida,simplesmente ocasionada por um simples homem latino.

Eis que,do mesmo grupo do Facebook em que os f s das Kamen Rider Girls faziam parte,um jovem descobre o ocorrido com jovem que mesmo tendo amizade com el tem adicionado no seu perfil.E um jovem bastante frequente na comunidade,e em todo o site,expressando opini es que muitos outros se aficcionado pela cultura japonesa,  
por games e por Tokusatsus,Phillippi Roberto,que entra no Facebook como Phillippi Hikari(com o sobrenome baseado no personagem principal de um de seus animes favoritos,chamado Lan Hikari,de )se assusta ao saber do desencarne de Krugger,que entristeceu tamb m outros membros frequentes al m de seus amigos que ajudaram a salvar os universos como Hibo morando longe do amigo,Phillippi sempre se preocupa com aqueles que o adimiram sofrendo algum problema.O jovem mora em uma regi o proxima a Interlagos,  
na Zona Sul de S o Paulo e filho unico,filho de pais n o gostam de nenhuma ideia dele e por n o ser como eles ainda n o tem emprego,mas tem uma imagina o enorme,que o faz ser um grande aliado de outros.

Com a morte de Charles,ele fica triste tamb m e segundos depois,ele sai de seu perfil no Facebook e liga seu Playstation 2 para jogar um de seus RPGs favoritos,Persona pai Oscar entra no seu quarto e se despede dele,para que ele possa trabalhar.O jovem acena para ele sem dizer uma palavra,que o deixa o filho,o pai reclama pouco sobre ele n o se importar com a ent o diz "tchau,o" e o pai repete,saindo do quarto.A m e estava vendo Volei na sala,pelo canal Sportv,e ela beija o marido,que sai para o trabalho.

Phillippi:Com o Teddie na minha equipe,vou sair estra alhando no game agora. - disse um determinado s gravar o progresso no game no Memory Card embutido no primeiro slot do console,a TV de LCD misteriosamente desliga sozinho - N o,n o,sera que a TV queimou? - foi o que ele esta pensando,por m ele ouve uma voz

\- A TV esta funcionando,fui eu que desliguei - confirmou a voz,de jovem garota

Phillippi:Quem esta ai? - a porta do quarto se fecha sozinha,fazendo-o se assustar - Quem fechou...a porta? - derrepente uma garota aparece:uma jovem japonesa linda,que o faz pensar similar a uma cantora que ele gosta,Ayaka Umeda,idol que faz parte do NMB48(um dos sub-grupos do AKB48,que um dos mais populares grupos femininos do Jap o)

\- Deixe-me falar,Phillippi

Phillippi:Como sabe meu nome?Voc ,fantasma,leu minha mente?

\- N o,e eu estou precisando de sua coopera o.

Phillippi:Voc se parece com a Umechan do NMB48

\- Umechan?NMB48? - perguntou a jovem em duvidas - Quem esta?

Phillippi:Ayaka Umeda,ela chamada assim pelas demais do grupo

\- Eu entendi;mas querido,eu quero sua ajuda,e pela sua coragem,sei que vai que voc tem uma vontade de ajudar os outros e logo sera a nova esperan a deste universo

Phillippi: ,eu gosto de ajudar os anos. - a jovem sorri

\- Seu amigo Charles Krugger morreu,mas pode ser revivido com sua voc infelizmente n o tera muito a teoria do horoscopo,ele uma hora ira reencarnar num novo era importante no grupo de amigos seus no Facebook,e a alma dele j foi selecionada para ,voc podera revive-lo,para recuperar a honra que ele tinha.

Phillippi:Mas como,vou ter que morrer?

\- N tera que derrotar Thoei,o ultimo dos Shin Overlords,responsavel por danos ao renasceu por conta pr pria e ira tentar derrotar os demais Hibo Riders,mas eles n o tem for as para enfrentar ele caso se encontrem,devido a perda do para eles sera uma nova esperan a.

Phillippi:Simplesmente entendi,mas,como que eu vou enfrentar este Thoei?Vai me dar Personas ou pedira ao Ultraman King me transformar num Ultraman?

\- Observe! - ela aponta para uma caneta que havia perto do monitor do PC do jovem e ele olha.A caneta ent o voa at suas m os,que o ve um brilho surgindo na tampa,e ele tira a mesma,e a caneta se transforma numa especie de espada laser,deixando seus olhos arregalados

Phillippi:Nossa!

\- Esta caneta sera sua poderosa arma,que ira deter Thoei e suas futuras amea a vida dos restantes Hibo Riders,e de milhares de brasileiros que est o sofrendo com o governo que permanece no poder

Phillippi:Sim,nosso pais esta em crise por causa do PT,o Partido dos que devastaram as esperan as at dos mais pobres.

\- ficara pior se Thoei conseguir se apoderar da Terra e de seus ,voc tera a responsabilidade em defender o sua coragem para deter o ultimo dos Shin Overlords e ressucite Charles...

Phillippi:Como eu vou enfrentar o mal agora?Ei... - a jovem desaparece entrando no armario do abre o armario s encontra alguns livros velhos que ele tinha ganhado do centro cultural perto de sua casa - Droga,como eu farei para cumprir minha pr pria proposta desta jovem?Misterio esta no ar,mas vou ter ir investigando at achar o sujeito - o jovem ent o religa sua TV de LCD e volta a jogar Persona 4

Em Santo Amaro,um dos amigos de Phillippi,que tamb m conheceu-o na internet,Andre de Lima,rapaz que faz parte de uma familia japonesa que em partes mora nos Estados Unidos,esta assistindo a serie japonesa GouGou Sentai Boukenger num DVD de seu m,uma liga o de seu celular o faz pausar o episodio que assiste e atende o aparelho

Andre:Alo

\- E ai Andr ? - perguntou a voz da liga Brenda Porto,uma amiga dele que mora em Fortaleza,no estado do Ceara.

Andr :Brenda

Brenda:Queria a sua ajuda.

Andr :Voc podia ter me mandado um recado no meu perfil do Facebook

Brenda:Minha net ta em manute vai voltar no fim de semana,v se pode

Andr minha ajuda,o que deseja?

Brenda: que eu e o grupo oficial do Arashi no site estamos fazendo uma campanha pra trazer o Arashi ao Brasil

Andr vou ajudar?

Brenda:Simples, s mandar uma mensagem para a Yamato Comunica es para ajudar na divulga o e ent o eles entrar em contato com a Johnny's Association e trazer !

Andr :Facil ent o

Brenda:Conto com sua ajuda,hein!Mas mudando de assunto,pede pra Luana Asuka me adicionar no Face,porque eu estou com vontade de ver umas series Ultra e quero a ajuda dela

Andr :Pe o sempre adiciona gente que gosta de Ultramans.

Brenda:Arigato. - ela fica sorrindo pelo outro lado da liga o - Vou logo!

Andr :At - os dois encerram a liga o - Falando nisso,acho que irei para o ver o que o Phillippi anda compartilhando - Andr desliga o DVD Player e liga seu PC.  
Entrando na internet,ele faz seu login no site social e entra no perfil do v varias materias que ele compartilhou da comunidade delas falando sobre os personagens confirmados do novo The King of Fighters XIV,sendo das quais um deles uma jovem cantora usuaria de Andr n o ve o perfil de Phillippi online na aba de Chat,apenas um outro amigo seu,Bruno Utahime,seu amigo que mora em Niteroi,Rio de Janeiro. - Parece que o Phillippi esta fazendo a fanfic dele ou jantando - falou o rapaz

De volta a casa de Phillippi,o jovem n o acredita do que aconteceu com ele a caneta que antes se converteu numa espada laser,ele faz um movimento diagonal para cima e ent o ele sofre um susto:ele ve uma lamina passando durante o movimento,cortando o vento.

Phillippi:Ha...sugoi. - sorrindo,ele faz outro movimento e outro corte ao vento ent o aperta a caneta e a lamina laser aparece - Opa! - vendo a lamina laser brilhan te,ele faz mais cortes ao vento,e aos poucos ganha experiencia com o,sua m e bate na porta de seu quarto.

\- Voc esta falando com quem?

Phillippi:Estou apenas fazendo uma interpreta o para futuras convivencias sociais

\- N o demore muito pra dormir

Phillippi:Maldita! - falou baixo - Melhor nem falar do que eu ganhei para ela,sen o ela vai dizer que isso coisa do demonio e vai me mandar eu ir para a igreja caseira dela(e malditos evangelicos,nem deus aguenta tanta peti o em isso que a humanidade nunca vai deixar seus lados proletarios)

Enquanto isso,um frio percorre os ares de Tokyo,Jap plena manh ,Kaori Nagura anda com sua blusa quente com touca,e n o consegue remover de sua mente o terrivel momento que ela viu numa pedreira:a morte de seu grande amigo Charles pensar nele agora,ela se lacrimeja,mas tenta n o chorar mais a frente das pessoas que passam em outros lados do que ela chegar num condominio proximo,ela entra e ent o sobe uma sequencia de escadas at chegar ao piso por onde ha a sua abre a porta,entra,e come a a chorar n o consegue apagar da mente o momento em que seu leal f morreu para defender o universo contra os Shin o o seu celular emite um baru-  
lho de chamada,e ao ver no monitor do aparelho, uma mensagem emitida por uma amiga de grupo,Tomomi Jiena Sumi.

Kaori:Mushi...mushi... - atendeu com lagrimas

Jiena:Nee-san,o que foi com esta lagrima?Aconteceu um problema?

Kaori:Estou...acabada...sem motivos para...acreditar na vida... - Kaori come a a chorar,fazendo Jiena ficar comovida

Jiena:Nee-san,aconteceu uma coisa que te deixou triste?Fala pra mim.

Kaori:Eu...n o consigo falar...perdi um f meu.

Jiena:O Charles? ele?

Kaori:Si...sim.

Jiena:Acho que n o consegue apagar aquela que foi acometida, ,vou indo ai com as demais Girls e conversaremos mais. - Jiena encerra a liga o enquanto Kaori desliga seu minutos depois,seis das Kamen Rider Girls entram no apartamento da Kaori e ao chegarem no piso de sua moradia,Hitomi bate na porta e ent o a outra integrante a abre,permitindo que elas abra am a depois sentam em sofas da sala,iniciando uma conversa.

Chisato:Parece que Charles tinha mesmo um amor com voc ,que resultou neste afeto - disse Chisato,enquanto sua amiga de gravure idol Mitsuki da um len o a Kaori para que ela enxu gue suas lagrimas

Hitomi:At tenho uma tristesa que n o consigo deletar de minha cabe Hibo Riders provaram que o Brasil tem varios f s nossos e lutaram para que nos ainda vamos fazer mais shows por la,n o Kaori?

Kaori:N s vamos,mas...eu...tava apaixonada pelo Charles

Jiena:Serio?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - riu alto a representante do Gaim

Mitsuki:N o achei a menor gra a sua risada. - Jiena para de rir - At acho que Charles e Kaori formam um par perfeito

Jiena:Serio,me deu vontade de ter gra a mesmo.E... - as demais ficam bravas com Jiena - ...ta bom,eu entenderei a Kaori

Erika:Jiena,ele e os Hibo Riders fizeram de tudo pra salvar nosso universo,e imagine se os vil es dos Shin Overlords conseguissem a meta deles?N o veriamos mais uma das outras

Jiena:Hum

Kaori:Ele era um homem que me carisma,sua atitude,sua dele nestes jeitos,mas o destino nos fez separar,tudo por causa de demonios.

Mitsuki:O grupo dele era t o poderoso que me fez declara-los como uma vers o melhorada do SMAP.

Chisato:Faltou eles vestirem as armaduras da deusa Atena - as duas idols riem

Hitomi:S o que nem sei deles :de onde eles tinham aqueles melhores que as Core Medals.

Jiena:Puros golpes al m da imagina o.O que eu mais sei fazer varias cambalhotas! - todas riem

Kaori:Charles vai fazer uma falta enorme

Jiena:Nee-san,ta calma agora? - perguntou Jiena,e Kaori confirma

Hitomi:Mas ele esta num lugar melhor,enquanto n s estamos sofrendo neste mundo que a cada dia amea Shin Overlords devem ter sido um pareo duro pra eles.

Kaori:Cade a Poyo?

Chisato:A Nao ta preparando sua pauta para o proximo Radiranger,que vai ter Takayuki Tsubaki e o elenco de Fiveman como convidados.

Kaori:E agora o que vamos fazer?Quero seguir minha vida.

Mitsuki:Vamos treinar para nossa futura apresenta o na TV Asashi.

Hitomi:O programa sera daqui a tr s semanas,e da tempo pra fazermos mais tal jogarmos no Game Center daqui de perto.

Kaori:Boa ideia, vezes,a tristeza de ficar longe daquele que se tanto ama ! - a cantora seca a ultima lagrima de seus olhos

De volta ao Brasil,j esta amanhecendo na capital de S o Paulo,ma de Interlagos esta nublado e em minutos come a a esta dormindo ainda,mas com sua TV ligada no canal pago Discovery Kids,que esta sendo exibido o game show infantil argentino costuma deixar as vezes a TV ligada enquanto dorme,devido o seu medo com paralisias do sono,nas quais ele sofria muito na infancia quando morava num conjunto isso,seu pai chega de seu trabalho,trazend salame para o caf da manh e sua esposa entra na cozinha para esquentar um caf e conversar sobre o dia-a-dia com mesmo momento o jovem come a a sonhar em mais um de seus sonhos comuns,mas desta vez ele aparece num cemiterio aonde ele ve varias almas de pessoas anda,passando pelas lapides com espiritos olhando para ele,at chegar numa outra lapide com a escrita Charles Kruger,j denunciando a morte de seu amigo de internet,mas a sua alma aparece.

Charles:Phillippi...me ajude

Phillippi:Charles.

Charles:Estou com de eu jamais viver.

Phillippi:Calma,eu vou fazer voc garota apareceu no meu quarto ontem e transformou uma caneta minha em arma,e pediu para eu derrotar um ser chamado de Thoei

Charles:Ele...me matou...e ele realmente quer vingar-se da sua morte.E vai me dizer que vai dete-lo?

Phillippi: uma tentativa minha,e depois,se eu conseguir,vou revive-lo.

Charles:Aquela que voc se encontrou a Hibo-sama,mas a garota era ela?

Phillippi:Hibo-sama...n o sabia que ela se chamava deste nome.

Charles:A Hibo-sama era uma mulher de quase meia idade,mas n o to acreditando que para voc apareceu como uma ser que ela mude da aparencia para cada visita especial marcada

Phillippi:Estava linda ela

Charles:N o sabia disto dela...por m,eu estou torcendo por voc .Se ela pediu pra voc deter a volta do Thoei,que fa a o melhor voc ...eu quero voltar a viver. -  
Charles deita em seu tumulo dentro da terra - Enquanto isso terei que ficar aqui enterrado,no seu sonho,porque no plano fisico eu n o fui enterrado ainda

Phillippi:Entendi

Charles:Va salvar o mundo!Va salvar! - um feixe de luz se resplandece,cobrindo tudo,e o sonho acorda,n o acreditando no que viu.

Phillippi:Charles...eu vi ele mesmo? - o jovem se questiona mesmo se levantar,ele vai at o banheiro de seu quarto e faz as suas necessidades retornar ,ele desliga sua TV e sai do a porta da cozinha,ele sai de sua casa em dire o ao centro cultural de seu bairro,que fica proximo a sua casa.E quando ele alcan a a portaria do local,que esta aberta,um homem aparece vindo do outro lado,usando um terno com gravata

\- Voc o Phillippi?

Phillippi:Sim,eu sou,mas como sabe meu nome,senhor?

\- Percebi que voc famoso por aqui,por ser um visitante muito frequente.

Phillippi:Voc quer que eu participe de um projeto no centro cultural? - perguntou ao homem,ao mesmo tempo que ele pensa que seja um representante da prefeitura de seu estado

\- N o por prefiro que me deixe leva-lo a um lugar.

Phillippi:Me desculpe,senhor,mas meus pais n o me autorizam em ir a um local com uma pessoa que n o conhe o.E mesmo n o sendo eles eu n o iria a lugar algum com gente que n o conhe o

\- Percebo sua decis o,mas eu quero que me deixe te levar mesmo assim. - Phillippi ouve,e uma sensa o de medo percorre seu corpo

Phillippi:Eu n o posso de qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Sinto muito - ele estende suas m os e o pesco o do jovem come a a ser segurado,como se alguem estivesse o enforcando - Quero que morra! - ao dizer,o homem o lan a para fora,o derrubando.O homem anda lentamente at ele,fazendo Phillippi se levantar

Phillippi:Deve ser um magico voc ?

\- Seu destino esta condenado ao inferno - fazendo uma pose com as m os,o homem de terno se transforma em monstro,deixando os olhos do jovem grupo de meninas estudantes se assustam e correm ao verem a metamorfose um pouco distante

Phillippi:Um monstro...minha nossa!

\- Morra! - o monstro dispara rajadas de magia,e o jovem escapa

Phillippi:S pode ser o tal Thoei que aquela menina falou.E n o esperava sua que vou escapar dele,ou deter ele?A caneta! - ele apalpa sua cal a jeans comprida mas ele se lembra que esqueceu de coletar a caneta magica que obteve da misteriosa garota na noite de ontem - Droga,eu esqueci e nem pensava que este monstro viria aqui e disfar ado daquele homem de terno - o monstro dispara outra rajada de magia e o jovem escapa - Se eu fugir,ele vai me seguir,podendo at destruir minha casa e meus conte-lo!  
A policia ainda nem deve saber dele - mas dentro de seu quarto,a caneta flutua e desaparece,e reaparece nas m os do jovem,o deixando aliviado - A caneta!Que bom que apareceu.  
Deve ser que aquela menina saiba do perigo que eu passo. - ele tira a tampa da caneta e esta se transforma em espada inicia uma luta,correndo at o monstro e aplicando cortes que acertam o monstro,mas ele continua reagindo e logo aplica um soco na barriga do jovem,o derrubando

\- Seu maldito!N o ira conseguir me deter. - o monstro dispara outra magia e de imediato Phillippi faz um corte na magia,a dividindo em duas e desfazendo a mesma - Impossivel!

Phillippi: possivel isso. - disse o jovem,que se levanta,e faz uma risada - Voc n o contava com esta caneta,que um sabre de luz;e vou usar esta para te deter! - o jovem salta e lan a o sabre em dire o ao monstro.A arma fica girando por volta ao oponente,o acertando varias vezes,e depois esta retorna as m os de Phillippi como se fosse um Bumera ngue

\- Eu n o vou perder! - o monstro salta e se aproxima do jovem estendendo suas garras na sua dire o,mas Phillippi contra-ataca com um corte em sua barriga,saindo muito sangue pelo a espada,ele olha pela enorme quantidade de sangue manchada e ri

Phillippi:Realmente voc perdeu

\- Thoei-samaaaaaaaa! - com mais sangue saindo de seu corpo,o monstro grita,cai e se explode

Phillippi:At nunca. - olhando para os restos queimados do oponente recem-destruido,ele ouve sirenes viaturas da policia logo chegam a rua,devido a explos o que foi at ouvida por outras chegarem,eles apenas encontram Phillippi,que olha para eles tamb m,mas ambos ficam confusos.O jovem ainda olha para a caneta e a espada tinha se dissipado,voltando a ser o que era antes.

Policial:Garoto,foi voc que cometeu esta explos o?

Phillippi:Enfrentei um monstro e quando ele morreu se explodiu - logo o jovem come a a ter um medo

Policial:Um monstro? - perguntou o mesmo policial,que logo ri ao que foi dito - Acho que deve estar tendo alucina es - Phillippi mostra a caneta azul,que antes era uma arma,ao policial e ele se estranha - Porque mostra esta caneta?

Phillippi:Ela uma espada laser,mas sumiu ap s eu vencer o monstro

Policial:Acho que voc esta querendo fazer piadas para a gente. - o policial abre a tampa e olha pelos lados da canet detecta nada - Garoto,eu tenho que te dizer que isso n o passa de um alarme em voc uma inocencia,mas entenda que a esta hora da manh por aqui,explos es s o comuns apenas se for de uma pessoa sem querer ver algo como um botij o explodindo ap s o vazamento de um gas.E pela sua presen a,aonde voc iria?

Phillippi:Eu ia ao centro cultural daqui do bairro,mas depois fui surpreendido por um homem de terno,que me atacou e virou um monstro

Policial:Hum - ele olha aos demais companheiros policiais - Acham que ele esta inventando?

\- S deve ser - disse outro policial

Policial:Bom,eu vou confiar em voc porque estas marcas queimadas devem ser para onde voc iria. - ordenou o policial e o jovem se distancia dos outros

Phillippi:(Eu sabia que iriam duvidar de mim,mas eles deviam aparecer quando eu estivesse enfrentando o sera que ele um enviado do Thoei?Preciso ficar mais atento do que eu j estou) - pensou Phillippi

De tarde,o jovem liga seu PC e entra no Facebook para aproveitar o entra em varias paginas de comunidades em que participa e v as suas atualiza es,al m de comentar enquanto ele se diverte,n o sabe que esta sendo vigiado atrav s de um desconhecido homem esta olhando por ele atrav s de um visualizador e come a a rir sarcasticamente.

\- ficar mais tranquilo,escolhido,porque da proxima voc n o escapara de uma voc quanto a Hibo-sama.E eu vou finalmente cumprir a minha alta vingan a contra a humanidade!


End file.
